residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution
Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution is a Resident Evil game idea by Hyper Zergling, which takes place in 2005 where Dom Lee begins his career against bioterrorism. Gameplay The gameplay of RE:HE is nearly identical to that of RE5, especially the active gameplay. Just like RE5, the player is dependent on the second player or AI, where many parts of the game require the partner for assistance, such as pulling switches, freeing each other, and reaching otherwise-unreachable platforms. When the player's health drops to 0, he/she will enter a DYING state, which functions exactly the same as it did in RE5; one character must rescue the other. The melee system and the damage scale is also identical to that of RE5. RE:HE also features its own Mercenaries minigame. Also much unlike RE5, the game does not feature a merchant/store where the player can purchase and upgrade weapons. All non-character-exclusive weapons within the game must be found in order to be usable. Some weapons, such as the MP412 REX/Ruger Blackhawk, Beretta 3032 Tomcat, and SIG P226 Sport, are only usable in the first chapter. The majority of the firearms in the game also do not feature a laser sight for aiming; in place of the laser is a faint, white "laser" that comes out of the iron sight of the gun. The inventory system of RE:HE, although similar, also works differently from that of RE5. A character's inventory features two slots for "primary weapons," two slots for "sidearms," and five additional slots for additional items. Due to the nature of the story, there is no storage system in the game that can be accessed, and the player can only keep whatever weapons he/she ends up with by the end of the level. As in RE5, the player can manually equip the AI partner character before each chapter. Difficulty modes Unlike in canon games, increasing level of difficulty does not increase enemy power and durability. Instead, in greater difficulties, fewer obtainable items can be found from either containers or deceased enemies and enemies appear in greater numbers and attack more frequently and aggressively. Damage Bonus Some weapons of RE:HE deal extra damage to certain types of enemies. These enemies are categorized as "no armor," "light armor," and "heavy armor." For example, the Dual Machine Pistols normally deals 80 damage, but against a Warg, which is categorized as "light armor," it will deal 160 damage instead. Playable Characters *Dom Lee *Maurice Kao (co-op and The Mercenaries only) *Jackie Lee (The Mercenaries only) *Jane Bradstreet *Ruby Knight (co-op and The Mercenaries only) Enemies Weapons and Items Plot Dom Lee and a friend, Maurice Kao, volunteer as counselors for a summer camp, which takes place on the eighth floor of a building in the city of Tatamy. A t-virus outbreak erupts in Tatamy, causing the people of the first few floors to be infected. The infection soon spreads to the eighth floor itself. All of the camp counselors, besides Dom and Maurice, are bitten or already turned. While escorting the campers, Dom and Maurice are lucky enough to find two guns. Unfortunately, all of the building’s elevators fail to work. Due to the large layout of the building, there are multiple staircases that lead to the base floor, allowing the two counselors to strategically plan their escape. On the second floor, Dom is bitten on his pinky, but he shoots the zombie's head before it could rip off the finger. Strangely, the wounded pinky heals within seconds. Based on what he had just witnessed, he gambles that he will not become a zombie, and he therefore does not commit suicide. He does, however, tell Maurice to not hesitate to put him down in the event he actually becomes a zombie. Just before escaping the building, Dom notices a notable boost in strength and speed within himself, although he does not to ponder on the matter. Once Dom, Maurice, and the campers leave the building, Jackie Lee had just arrived to the rescue. Fortunately, Dom’s uncle possesses a minivan that could just barely fit all of the campers. After Jackie splatters their way through a good portion of the city, the minivan runs over a series of stray zombies at a bad angle, and flips over. All of the van’s occupants are forced to get out and make their last stand. All nearby zombies are eventually eradicated, but Jackie’s heroism sustains him multiple bite wounds. As he begins succumbing to infection, Jackie tells Dom that the latter is immune to the t-virus, because he naturally possesses another virus within himself – the Hyper-evolutionary virus (HEV) – which eliminates all degrading mutations but keeps positive ones. Before Jackie can fall unconscious, he asks Dom to put him out of his misery, and hands his nephew his rifle. Reluctant, Dom accepts the rifle and shoots his uncle in the forehead. Before Dom can go insane after witnessing the death of his uncle, a squad of SWAT officers find him, Maurice, and his group. While Dom, Maurice, and the campers are being escorted, an unknown attacker throws a smoke grenade into the group. By the time the officers are able to put on their infrared vision goggles, a few of them are killed and Dom is nowhere to be found. Maurice, the campers, and the remaining officers are forced to escape the city without Dom, which is destroyed by a cruise missile minutes later. Three months later, a city on the coast of the United Kingdom suffers a bioterrorist attack. The BSAA tracks the source of the attack to a cargo ship and sends Jane Bradstreet and Ruby Knight to the vessel to investigate. When the agents board the ship, it begins to move. They encounter the same bioweapons that attacked the city, alerting the crew of their presence. Eventually, the BSAA agents find the pilot of the ship, who had turned into a Draugr himself. After they kill him, Ruby is able to find the coordinates of the ship's destination, which is an uninhabited tropical island. When nearing its destination, the cargo ship is attacked by the Lyngbakr, causing it to sink. With debris in the way, Jane and Ruby attempt to escape while holding off the bioweapon. Just before the ship arrives at the island, Jane and Ruby seemingly kill the Lyngbakr with their weapons, as it ceases activity. The agents swim to land and begin scouting the island. Roaming among the forest are more bioweapons, including some of which had yet to be encountered. The BSAA agents are able to find the facility producing the bioweapons, named Jötunheimr, but they get separated when they are ambushed by a swarm of Wargs. Ruby, who is farther away from the facility, urges Jane to go on without her. With no other option, Jane complies and enters the building. Sneaking through the facility, she soon comes across an unoccupied security room and finds Dom in a cell. Disgusted that a civilian is being experimented on, Jane decides that rescuing Dom is another priority. Once she figures out exactly where Dom is being held, she immediately goes to his cell, kills the nearby guards, and frees the prisoner. Jane briefly introduces herself, prompting Dom to do the same and explain that Charles Burr, the head researcher of the facility, had been using the virus in his blood to develop bioweapons. Ultimately, the whole facility is alerted of Dom's rescue. To prevent their escape, Burr locks down all doors of the building and releases his bioweapons after Dom and Jane. When a handful of lesser bioweapons proves to be unsuccessful, Burr starts to unleash his more powerful creatures, ignoring the fact that doing so is overkill for a mere pair of humans. Regardless, Dom and Jane are able to find weapons strong enough to eliminate these monstrosities, narrowly surviving each encounter. Having no way of leaving the facility, due to the building's doors being locked down, Jane and Dom decide to confront Burr directly. On their way to the control room, they catch a glimpse of an unknown entity who appears to not work for Burr. The unknown entity Dom and Jane had seen earlier breaks into the control room and shoots all of its occupants, including Burr. The entity then steals a sample of HEV, but Burr injects himself with a special HEV strain he had in his pocket, mutating into a special kind of Draugr, and then tries to stop the entity. His effort his futile, however, and the unknown being escapes. Having finally lost his mind, Burr began eating the corpses of hit subordinates. Before entering the control room of the building, Jane and Dom find a special anti-bioweapon rifle – the Plasma Gun. They pick up the weapon and then enter the control room, only to find that Burr had mutated into a centaur-like creature. Not as powerful as his better creations, Burr is killed in his struggle to finish off Jane and Dom. Jane runs to the controls of the building, only to find out that the doors had already been opened. On their way out, Dom and Jane face Burr's ultimate bioweapon – Surtr. Throwing everything they have at the massive bioweapon, Dom and Jane eventually bring it down. Jane tells Dom to follow her to the island's port, hoping that there would be ships remaining. Even outdoors, bioweapons continue to chase after Jane and Dom, who soon meet up with the injured Ruby. Before the three can reach the ship, a Hræsvelgr drags Ruby away with its tongue. Ruby tells Jane and Dom to leave her, as she no longer has any chance to escape. To not let Ruby's sacrifice be in vain, Jane and Dom agree to her request and escape onto the vessel. On their way off the island, the Lyngbakr attacks once more. With this ship sinking like the last, Jane and Dom board a lifeboat. Now better-equipped, the two of them put down the creature for good. BSAA helicopters arrive a few hours later to extract Jane and Dom, and the latter is then taken into BSAA custody. While piloting a jet, the unknown entity who infiltrated Jötunheimr is speaking to Albert Wesker, telling the megalomaniac that he had obtained a sample of HEV. Wesker reveals the entity's named to be Tony Wesker, his twin brother. Category:Games Category:Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution